


Everything I need

by Hedgerow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Pretty much just porn, Sorry Not Sorry, lady porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgerow/pseuds/Hedgerow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Natalie from Legal has Pepper all in a fluster. She follows the mysterious woman in the hope of seeing her again and get's much more than she'd ever hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I need

‘How do I spell your name Natalie?’ Tony calls across the room to Natalie in the boxing ring. He claps his hands at interactive side table next to him as Natalie spells her last name out.

Pepper watched as Tony typed her name into the search bar.

‘What are you gonna Google her now?’ she asks slightly exasperated.  

‘Hmm? I thought I was ogling her’ he replied as he brought up her credentials and promptly started scrolling through them.

‘Oh wow. Very impressive individual’ he said, sounding genuinely impressed. Pepper couldn’t help but agree internally. However, she rolled her eyes and simply commented about Tony being predictable. He really was though; as soon as an attractive woman was present he became incredibly distracted, diverting all his attention towards the new eye candy.

He didn’t even hear Pepper’s comment as he reeled off the list of languages Natalie was proficient in ‘Fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin’.

 _Wow_. Pepper thought, that was quite impressive. This girl was only from legal, why would she need to be so skilled for her particular job. In fact, wait a moment, Latin? Who even speaks Latin these days?

Tony seemed to have been thinking along the same lines as he commented on this ‘Who speaks Latin?’ and looked across to Pepper questioningly.

‘No-one speaks Latin. It’s a dead language’ she confidently said to Tony’s questioning eyes. As she dropped her glance from Tony’s eyes she saw that he’d brought up a rather seductive image of this Natalie on screen.

‘No-one?’ he asked again.

‘You can read Latin or you can write Latin but you can’t speak Latin’ she replied.

Once again Tony didn’t even seem to be listening to her and asked her instead ‘Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause she modelled in Tokyo.’

‘Well.’ Which was all Pepper had to say the topic now. She raised her eyebrows and stared pointedly ahead to show Tony that she disapproved of his ogling and clear approval of the half naked images.

‘She’s got everything I need’, he said, ending the conversation. It sounded like he’d already made his mind up about her.

Trust Tony to have modelling on his list of ‘everything he needs’.

The next thing she knew she was watching Natasha wrap her legs round her opponent in the boxing ring and slam him onto the ground.

‘OH MY GOD’ Pepper exclaimed and started to rush across the room.

Tony was there before she was and was pointing at Natalie saying loudly ‘Now that’s what I’m talking about’.

Happy seemed to be in denial about being taken down and as Tony rang the bell and exclaimed ‘Looks like a TKO to me’ Natalie bends down under the ropes to exit the boxing ring.

Pepper was in a direct line of Natalie’s arched feminine curves and simply stood and stared at the mysterious woman as she started to converse with Tony.

Her eyes drifted from her perfect bouncy hair to her full lips and gorgeous profile. Her heart fluttered as she observed her perfectly rounded ass curving out from her small dainty waist. The trousers she wore complimented that ass and her shiny black belt highlighted her tiny waist. She looked so professional yet alluring and exotic. Damn. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be her or be _on_ her.

She thought back to a few minutes ago when she was filling in the important document the woman had brought with her. She’d caught her eyes a few times but hadn’t been properly looking. Seeing those seductive photos had her thinking in a whole new way. She wanted to look into those gorgeous eyes again... she couldn’t even remember what colour they were. Damn. Wait. What was she thinking?! This was absurd. She gathered her thoughts and walked over to the two conversing individuals.

‘So how are we doing?’ she smiled and looked at Tony, she was tempted to look Natalie in the eye but was hesitant in case of appearing to blush and look unprofessional.

‘Great. Just wrapping up.’ He replied, pushing his fingerprint to the document that Natalie was holding out for him. ‘You’re the boss.’

She grinned at his comment and took a chance glance across to Natalie. She was looking straight at Tony and asked him with an almost cheeky tone ‘Will that be all, Mr Stark?’

Pepper found her voice sexy and controlling and her confidence to cheek Tony very attractive.

‘No’ Tony immediately answered, staring right back at Natalie.

‘Yes’ Pepper said at almost the exact same time, knowing Tony would have some comeback and really didn’t want this little meeting to turn into a sexual harassment case.

‘That will be all Miss Rushman’ she grinned at the other woman. When Pepper said her name Natalie looked across to her and caught her gaze for a second or so.

Green...

Pepper felt sudden butterflies in her stomach again and quickly glanced down whilst ending the meeting with ‘Thank you very much’.

Still grinning and confusingly happy with the experience she just had she turned round and watched the woman exist the room, following the sway of her hips.

‘I want one’ Tony said to her.

‘No’ Pepper immediately replied and smiled with a confident authority. _She’s mine_ , she thought.

Tony walked back over to his interactive coffee table and started scrolling through more photos of Natalie.

Happy still seemed to be muttering and sulking in the boxing ring.

‘Tony?’ Pepper called over to him. ‘Are you packed for Monaco yet? We’re leaving early tomorrow morning. Remember the last trip there? You forgot your hair gel and refused to exit the plane until someone brought you some first. We don’t want a repeat of that.

‘mmmmhmm’ Tony replied as his fingers flicked through the photos. He clearly wasn’t paying attention.

Pepper decided it best to leave him for a little while before attempting to make him pack. She knew he hadn’t yet and he was such a first class diva when he forgot things he needed on important trips.

Her mind drifted back to Natalie and the way she walked and the curve of her hips and how she bent over...

‘Jarvis. Is Miss Rushman still in the building?’ she addressed the AI in the room.

‘Yes Miss Potts, she is in the ladies next to the library’. Jarvis replied swiftly.

‘I have a library?!’ Tony remarked and glanced up from the table seemingly surprised to hear Jarvis’ voice. However he was quickly distracted by new photos. ‘Wow, these are from Paris...’ he continued to mutter.

Pepper once again rolled her eyes at Tony’s inability to concentrate on anything when a woman as attractive as Natalie was visible. In all honesty, she didn’t blame him, but thanked herself internally for her self control or she’d be ogling those photos with him.

She decided she’d rather see the real thing and promptly walked out of the room talking about how she had a few more things to pack. Tony didn’t even bat an eyelid or seem to realise she’d left.

Walking down the curved corridor she reached the cross section which to the right took you upstairs to the bedrooms, straight in front to the bar and left deeper into the house and towards the library.

Pausing at the intersection she addressed the AI ‘Jarvis’.

‘Yes, Miss Potts?’

‘If Tony asks where I am tell him I’m packing in my temporary room and he’s not to disturb me, override P974’

‘Override permitted’

She often made use of this override so that she could have some privacy in the mansion when she stayed over once in a while - particularly when she worked until the early hours without Tony feeling the need to barge in on her or distract her. Tony didn’t know she knew the override combination but Pepper had once overheard him use it so that he could go partying out in California the night before an important meeting. She found it quite amusing that when she went to his empty room Jarvis adamantly retold her that Tony was safe and asleep in his bed. She was also quite touched that the code was the date of her birthday, 1974. Almost sweet.

She walked down the corridor towards the library, her mind on the curves of Miss Rushman again. Reaching the door to the toilets she figured it would be completely innocent to walk in as if she just needed to retouch her makeup; Tony kept makeup sets in all of the toilets and bathrooms for the bedraggled ladies that tried to find their way out of the mansion in the mornings after the night before. This toilet had two cubicles and sinks so she wouldn’t be intruding on anything and the door didn’t have a lock.

She found not just her mind on the curves of Natalie as she opened the door and walked straight into them. Tripping over she knocked the documents out of Natalie’s hands and grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep herself from hitting the floor, which happened to be the hips of Miss Rushman.

‘OH MY GOD SHIT’ she found herself exclaiming like she had previously only 10 minutes ago. Brilliant greeting Pepper, go me.

‘I am SO sorry Miss Rushman’. Quickly letting go of the female’s hips she bent down and went to reach the fallen document. She was brought up short by the hand of Natalie being placed over her own.

Pepper looked across to her and locked eyes with her. She was bent over again. Pepper’s butterflies came back as those bright green eyes pierced her own. They seemed to look right into her... surveying her every thought and feeling... sizing her up. Pepper couldn’t read anything into the other woman, making her feel slightly helpless and confused about what was happening.

Natalie moved her hand off Peppers slowly, taking her time, stroking down her fingers before taking the document and straightening up again.

‘Thank you Miss Potts’ she said simply, breaking eye contact before placing the document on the sink countertop and proceeding to wash her hands in the porcelain sink closest to the door.

Pepper was almost faint from the butterflies in her stomach and at how quickly that had all just happened. She stood up again, brushed herself down and proceeded to stand at the second sink next to Natalie. She picked up the powder and brush situated in a wall fixture next to the mirror in front of her and started applying it to her face whilst taking sneaky glances at the mirror to the left of her where Natalie was fixing her eyeliner.

She figured she may as well have a go at talking to the woman before she left.

‘Your eyeliner is perfect Miss Rushman, may I enquire as to what product you use?’

‘MaxFactor actually, any of their liquid eyeliners usually do the job’ she replied and smiled across at Pepper.

‘Ah I see, I’m no good at applying liquid eyeliner, I can never get both eyes the right shape’. She started blushing at how pathetic this attempt was to talk to Natalie. She probably thought she was ridiculous talking to her about petty things such as eyeliner when she was clearly much more fascinating than her makeup habits.

‘Would you like me to apply some for you?’ Natalie responds.

This caught Pepper completely off guard.

Did she want Natalie to apply eyeliner for her? That meant Natalie would touch her face, her eyelids... it seemed like a very personal suggestion... not one she objected to though.

‘Oh, well, if you’re offering. I might pick up a tip or two aha’. Putting the powder down she turned to the left and smiled at Natalie, hoping she didn’t look nervous or flushed.

Natalie turned to face Pepper and walked a few steps closer towards her. She didn’t seem to notice Pepper’s blushing face. If she did she didn’t react to it.

Pepper noticed how small Natalie was compared to herself and hoped it wasn’t too awkward for her to have to reach quite far up to her eyes. She was a cute height, Pepper felt like she wanted to take her in her arms and hold her small frame close.

‘Close your eyes’ she firmly told the other woman as she brought the eyeliner up to her face.

Pepper slowly closed her eyes, the bright green irises of Natalie still etched into her vision as everything became dark.

She felt Natalie gently lean her hand on her cheek for support. It was soft and warm. She felt the wetness of the liquid eyeliner touch the corner of the right eyelid. The cold feeling swept across the length of her eyelid and continued a bit further, the flick extending up and out. She went over the line a couple of times before she seemed content with the shape.

She paused to put the brush back in the pot again and Pepper opened her left eye and watched as Natalie rewet the brush with eyeliner, observing how relaxed her face looked when she didn’t think anyone was watching her. Her expression was softer and her lips less pursed. It felt like she was seeing her at a vulnerable moment with her defences down.

Pepper closed her eye again as Natalie went to apply the eyeliner to her left eye. She used the same technique but seemed to be taking longer this time, probably to match up both sides evenly.

‘Keep your eyes closed’ she said as Pepper heard her dip the brush into the pot again.

Instead of being met with the wet brush against her eyelids she was met with soft lips against hers.

Taken aback she opened her eyes and was met with the colour of bright green as Natalie gazed into her own. She had that soft expression she had been wearing earlier.

Natalie broke away from the kiss and softly but commandingly said ‘Keep your eyes closed’ for a second time.

Pepper was recovering from the shock and the butterflies swiftly returned, almost making her queasy. The way Natalie said that, being in control... it made her weak at the knees. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand up for much longer. She was probably blushing profusely but this little trip to the bathroom was going much better than expected, she only wanted to get another look at the mysterious beauty... but now she was here, stood in front of her, her petite frame a few inches away from her body.

She decided that she definitely wanted to close her eyes and promptly did so after being told to by the silky voice of the other woman.

Natalie tiptoed to reach Peppers lips again, brushing them softly with her own. Pepper let out a small audible sigh as she felt the luscious lips press against hers.

She became more comfortable with the situation and started to kiss Natalie back, enjoying every moment their lips were interlocked. Natalie took this as permission to wrap her arms around Peppers waist and pull her close.

Pepper could feel Natalie’s breasts push against her own as she was pulled closer to her. They were soft and her body was warm against her own.

Natalie continued to kiss her, becoming more passionate and intense as she stroked her hands up Peppers back and into her hair, pushing her into the kiss.

Pepper started to lose any thoughts she was having and became simply focused on the woman in front of her, the woman that was in control of her right now. She became overwhelmed with desire and surprised by her sudden lust for the woman before her.

Natalie seemed to sense Peppers yearning as she once again took her lips away and pushed her back into the wall only about a foot behind her.

Pepper felt the other female’s body press up against hers again, her soft breasts pushing into hers, her lips suddenly and lustfully pressed against hers. Pepper let her lips part for a moment and Natalie licked her way into her mouth, making Pepper moan slightly.

Pepper could feel herself becoming wetter; Natalie’s advances were turning her on like no man had ever done before. This was a new and exciting experience... and she wanted more.

She surrendered her mouth to the other woman and met her tongue with her own. Natalie was in complete control and Pepper was loving it.

Biting Peppers lip Natalie managed to coax another moan from Pepper as she threw her head back with pleasure. With her neck exposed Natalie bit down and sucked on the soft expanse of skin in front of her.

‘Ohhhh’, Pepper moaned softly, leaning back into the wall.

She felt Natalie bite, suck and kiss her neck... it was incredibly sensual and her body was tingling in bliss and incredibly horny.

The woman in charge kissed her neck lower and lower. Pepper’s grey dress had a neckline which dropped to her waist to which Natalie took advantage of by stretching it open, exposing her chest.

‘Cute bra’ Natalie commented before pulling it above Peppers chest. Her exposed breasts were met with the kisses of the red head and felt unbelievably amazing. Her kisses were like zaps of electricity on her sensitive skin.

She gasped out loud as Natalie licked her nipple and then moaned lustfully as she circled it with her tongue, sucking and playing with it. It became hard quickly and she could feel herself becoming wetter by the minute; Natalie knew exactly what to do to turn her on.

She lifted her hand up to play with Peppers other nipple whilst she continued to suck and lick the current one.

‘Oh god’ Pepper moaned as she closed her eyes and let herself be overcome with the sensations of how amazing her breasts were feeling right now.

Natalie took her hand away from her nipple and instead undid Peppers belt around her waist, dropping it on the floor. She then grabbed Peppers hands and pushed her into hard into the wall, whispering into her ear.

‘Remove your clothes Miss Potts’

Pepper shivered with lust as Natalie released her hands so she could pull her dress above her head and remove her bra at the same time.

Natalie took this time to remove her own shirt and bra. Pepper watched as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts bounced free and were just so perfectly round and her nipples were a perfect pink colour and were already hard and were... pushed against Pepper.

Pepper couldn’t think straight at all as Natalie’s exposed skin brushed against her own. Natalie sucked on Peppers other nipple, tenderly licking it with her warm tongue, flicking the nub, causing Pepper to moan whilst her hands explored further down her curves.

She stroked down Pepper’s back and over her ass, gently squeezing it. She then traced her fingers down the back of her thigh and then slowly up the front, catching the front of her black lace panties on the way.

Pepper arched her back at being touched in such an intimate area and moaned as Natalie grabbed her ass again, pulling her towards her and grinding into her.

Natalie knelt down and kissed Peppers stomach, encouraging the butterflies within. Pepper felt like she might faint from the feeling. She glanced down to see the full red lips of the curly haired woman adorn her stomach. Kissing further and further down Pepper could feel that her wetness had soaked through her panties but didn’t even care; she wanted Natalie inside them, inside _her_.

Natalie seemed to hear her thoughts as she pulled down her panties in one swift movement. She traced her tongue down from Pepper stomach, lower and lower until she reached her clit. She flicked her tongue over her clit which caused Pepper to moan loudly and grab Natalie’s hair.

Natalie buried her mouth in Pepper wetness, licking up and down, Peppers hips rocking back and forth to the rhythm. Sucking on her clit elicited noises from the tall red head that she didn’t even know she was capable of herself.

Pepper pulled on Natalie’s hair as she continued licking her clit. Pepper moaned as waves of pleasure rolled over her every time she was licked. She had no idea the other woman had such a skilled tongue.

Her clit was swollen and throbbing with pleasure as Natalie licked down her entire length, pushing her tongue slightly inside the standing woman.

Pepper moaned loudly again and leaning against the wall felt herself sink towards the ground, her legs shaking in too much pleasure to support her any longer.

Sitting on the floor Natalie smashed her lips into Peppers once against, her tongue exploring Pepper’s mouth greedily. She stroked the inside of Peppers open thighs till she reached her wetness.

She stroked once finger all the way down from her clit to her throbbing lips. She parted them with her fingers as her tongue dominated Peppers mouth, making Pepper arch her back and moan with unexpected lust.

Natalie touched the inside of her warm, wet lips softly and teasingly, circling her opening and then stroking back up again.

Pepper couldn’t take the teasing. She felt like she was going to explode from the sensation.

‘mmmmMMM!’ She moaned loudly and took her mouth away from Natalie’s.

‘Fuck me’ she begged, panting lustfully in the other woman’s ear.

‘I need you inside me... now’

Natalie loved to see Pepper in such a vulnerable position. _Begging_ for her touch. What a turn on. She stroked her finger back down from Peppers clit and pushed inside her wetness making her yell in pleasure.

‘Oh god’ Pepper cried as Natalie inserted another finger and pushed hard into her. Pepper could feel her inside her, thrusting into her with those delicate fingers. They moved with skill and seemed to know exactly how to pleasure.

Natalie was working on her neck again, sucking and kissing aggressively as she thrust inside the submissive woman. Hitting her sweet spot inside Pepper cried out in bliss as Natalie pushed into it repeatedly, the woman beneath her unravelling in pure lust.

Overcome with lust Pepper pushed Natalie to the ground and effortlessly removed her trousers and panties, pulling them off with intense desire, Natalie surrendering to her advances.

Pepper knelt over the reclined woman and without any warning inserted two fingers into her soaking wetness and was greeted with sweet moaning. Natalie, not wanting to release her control entirely, returned the favour by reaching down and thrusting two fingers into Pepper again.

The two women fingered each other lustfully, moaning and kissing and biting. Natalie continued to his Pepper’s sweet spot and was pleased with the elicited sounds Pepper’s mouth produced.

Pepper slowly inserted another finger, stretching her further and then started to fuck her harder. Pushing in and out of her warm wetness she made her back arch in bliss on the floor beneath the taller woman.

Natalie responded by pushing harder and faster into Peppers sweet spot, expertly moving inside her, making Pepper moan like she was about to orgasm any second.

Pepper took her soaked fingers out of Natalie’s wetness and started to rub her clit, making her twist her body in pure pleasure and cry out.

Pepper worked on Natalie’s clit, rubbing and stroking until it was swollen and about to release its waves of pleasure upon her whilst Natalie fingered Pepper hard and fast, the tall red head moaning each time she pushed into her.

They both fucked harder and more frantic as they pushed each other towards the edge.

‘I’m, I’m about to...!’ Natalie gasped as Pepper rubbed her wet clit fast and hard.

‘Me... Too’ Pepper panted as Natalie thrust into her over and over again.

‘oh GOD’ cried Pepper as she felt her sweet spot build up with pleasure that was just about to release.

Natalie thrust once more into Pepper to which she cried out as her body shook with intense and pure bliss. Her mind lost in ecstasy she continued to rub Natalie a few more times before she tipped over the edge as well, her muscles contracting before releasing her into heaven.

Natalie grabbed Pepper as she arched her back into the body above her. Pepper collapsed on top of the woman beneath her, both of them reeling in pleasure.

Several minutes later the women slowly returned to reality.

Pepper blinked dazedly and realised she was naked in the ladies bathroom with Natalie just as naked below her.

It seemed surreal. But it was everything that she wanted... that she needed.

‘Wow’ is all she could muster herself to say.

This seemed to amuse Natalie as she grinned up at the red head above her. She kissed her again, softly and warmly. Pepper just wanted to lie in her arms for a little while longer.

She knew she needed to get up and dressed and persuade Tony to actually get some packing done.

Standing up again she helped Natalie to her feet as well, both of them looking flushed yet pleased with what had just happened.

They didn’t say anything to one another as they got dressed but as Natalie was about to leave with the document she said ‘Thank you... for your cooperation... I’ll see you in Monaco Miss Potts’.

Pepper was adjusting her belt and looking up once more to the green eyed beauty.

‘See you in Monaco Miss Rushman’.

Natalie winked before exiting the room, leaving Pepper to think about everything that had just happened and wanting it to happen again.

Luckily, it seemed like she wouldn’t have to wait too long for that wish. 


End file.
